


Lovers Fruit

by shuujitoakira



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuujitoakira/pseuds/shuujitoakira
Summary: Sanji eats something he shouldn't and sex ensues. I am horrible with summeries.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Lovers Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> I appologize to anyone reading. I have never written any sex scenes and so I gather that this will most likely suck, but I wanted to write it, so there. Haha. I hope it isn't terrible! Enjoy.

The sun rose high over the Thousand Sunny. It's golden rays reflected off the surface of the waves in all blinding brilliance and warmed the deck of the ship with early afternoon light. While the crew would, admittedly, rather laze around after the last particularly long fight, their lack of supplies made a nessessity of docking at the nearby island. Kaia island, which they had arrived at the previous day, was well known on the grand line for it's lack of a navy presence and bosted a friendly atmosphere towards travellers of any kind, pirates included, making it the ideal spot to stop and recharge. The countries outdoor markets were some of the largest in the world, surrounded by an old but beautiful city called Amoli. As usual, the crew split up the moment their feet hit solid ground, each with their own needs and interests. Chopper raced towards the edge of town to restock on medicines and bandages for his the ever injured crewmates. Luffy made a mad dash for food. Usopp, lured in by the prospects of unusual finds, searched for the closest odds and ends store. Franky left to find a shipyard where they could get parts for ship mainanence and future adjustments. Robin, being the ever the diligent reader, wandered the city streets for a library. Nami decided to window shop. Zorro stayed behind. And Sanji headed straight for the outdoor market. The ships cook had so much to stock up on that he wasn't sure he would have enough time to get everything, or enough arms, but that was fine. He took a long drag off of his cigerett and turned his clear blue eyes towards the matching heavens. Not a cloud in sight. 

"What are these?" Sanji asked, approaching a decrepit old man and his shabby stall. The wooden boxes on the stalls shelves were holding all sorts of strange fruits the color of jem stones. They were beautiful; the chef picked one up and smelled it. Absolutely intoxicating. 

"These are lovers fruits. Very dangerous but very effective."

"Lovers fruits?"

"Amazing things really, they grow right here on this island. These fruits are a natural aphrodisiac, like wine, but stronger. The islanders like to boil them down and use the juices to make alcoholic beverages. The potency wears off when they are boiled. The side effects make you feel good, lightheaded and warm, but good." The chef immediately lit up. He could use them in Robin and Nami's cocktails, the girls would surely love it! 

"How much?"

"I'll sell you a bushel for fifty berries." Sanji bought three. "Just remember," shouted the old man at Sanji's back. "Always boil them before you consume them! Never eat one raw!!" The cook raised a hand and waved a quick goodbye.

Once done with their shopping, the crew met up at sundown, everyone equally exhausted and overheated, then headed back to the Sunny with arms full of stuff. As the sun settled down over the horizon, the heat let up and a pale sliver of moon appeared at the opposite end of the clear sky. Back on the ship, Sanji began dinner right away per his captains request. He wasted no time chopping up the vegetables and meat that they had left in the fridge, saving the new supplies for the journey ahead. He tossed the ingredients over an open flame, adding spices and seasonings as he went with expert care. While the food was cooking, Sanji turned his attention on the lovers fruits that he picked up in the market. He dropped several of the glittering things, the color of rubies, into a pan on the stove and watched with amazement as the fruits began to melt into a thick liquid. In no time at all, dinner was prepared. A simple but delicious dish served with coconut rice and fruity cocktails. Sanji sighed, wiped his hands on his apron, and invited everyone up for dinner.

To say that dinner was loud was an understatement, but then again, dinner on the Sunny was always an event. There was bickering and laughter, music and dancing, and boundless amounts of conversation. The crew loved the food, as was customary, and the girls loved their drinks, which Sanji knew they would. He was ecstatic about the find and hopped that he could get more fruits tomorrow before they set sail once again. After dinner, the crew slowly dispersed, each at their own leisure. The hours ticked on and by the time everyone had gone to bed, it was well past midnight. Zoro stayed behind for a time to help with dishes, but eventually decided that it wasn't worth all the arguing with the cook, and left to train, slamming the door behind him. Sanji rolled his eyes, the swordsman always seemed to get under his skin. For a brief second, the cook entertained the thought that it was because he hated the man for the strange emotion that pulled at him whenever Zoro was around. Hated him for his deep voice. Hated him for his laugh which sent shivers down the chefs spine. Hated him for the bronze sun kissed skin wrapped tightly over hard muscle. Hated him for the simple fact that he wanted to touch every inch of it, which was maddening because Sanji was anything but gay. Or at least he had thought so previous to meeting the green haired idiot. Sanji ground his teeth together and grabbed a cigarette from his pocket to calm his nerves. 

Outside of the galley door, Sanji could hear the distant clink of metal being lifted and dropped over and over again. It took him months to get used to the unnatural sound of Zoro's weights set against the gentle lapping of waves and noises of the ocean, but now it eased him. 'I wonder why you ever let it get this bad?' he asked himself. He wiped down the counters, finished drying the dishes, and swept the floor, then glanced back at his work. The galley gleamed and the blonde smiled at his effort; there was truly nothing like a clean kitchen. He absentmindedly leaned against the counter, picked up one of the uncooked lovers fruits, and took a bite. Sweet. It was sweet... Sanji blanched. He looked down at his hand with the soft red fruit peeking out between his fingers and a nice sized chunk taken out of the middle. He dropped it like it was poison but swallowed all the same (he never could waste food). For all he knew, it could kill him. What had the old man told him? The fruits were dangerous to eat raw. SHIT! Sanji paused for a moment and breathed. Nothing happened. Then everything.

The warmth started in his chest like a wild fire released in the forests of his heart. It filled his lungs, fled through his veins, and traveled down to his abdomen. His finger tips felt electric and every surface that he touched; ecstasy. He swayed in place, dizzy. It was like the gentle buzz of wine but amplified a hundred fold. The warm feeling traveled farther still and he felt his pants tighten and his erection press against his thigh. 'Damn! This is all Zoro's fault!' He thought. 'Had I not been thinking about him I wouldn't have gotten so distracted. I'm such an idiot....' Zoro. He glanced out the galley window, towards the front of the ship where Zoro was swinging his weight under the silver light of the moon and the tender glow of candles. He bit his lip. 'I want him.' The chef thought. Hesitantly, he staggered toward the door, horrified by what he was doing but unable to stop. 'What if he rejects you. What if he laughs.' Fear. His senses last line of defense. But the fruit was burning through his system, wrecking every wall and shattering every fear. 'Who cares.' It whispered. 'Who cares.'

The cool wind caressed his face and fluttered through his thin dress shirt but he was too warm to notice. Too driven. Too hungry. As he approached the shirtless swordsman, Zoro glanced up and gave the cook a confused cock of the head that made Sanji chuckle. Cute. The blonde walked right up to him, feeling a confidence that only this crazy fruit could give him, ducked beneath the weight and came up between Zoro's arms, dragging his tongue along the broad chest. He was salty. Zoro shuddered and dropped the weight which busted a few wooden boards on the deck during it's landing. "Oi! What the hell!" He yelled, grabbing Sanji by the shoulders and pushing him back. "You drunk, Shit Cook?"

"You taste like the ocean." Sanji breathed, eyes half lidded and filled with lust. Zoro stared at him for a moment, blushed, then looked away. Cute. Sanji pushed Zoro's hands off of his shoulders and regained the ground he lost a second ago. This time he smashed their lips together and slipped an arm around the mans neck, running his figures through the ruffled green hair. It was soft and damp from sweat. Zoro carefully moved both of his hands down to Sanji's waist and pulled away.

"Sanji-" He said softly, "If you're drunk, you should go to bed."

"I'm not drunk." He insisted with a slight pout. This time Zoro leaned in, unsure and unsteady, brushing his lips against the cooks. He wondered if it was really ok to have this man. How many times now had he watched Sanji flirt with the girls and had to swallow his jealousy. How many times had he stared at those long legs and desired them wrapped around his body or wanted to find himself lost in the sea of Sanji's blue eyes. The blonde parted his lips and let Zoro's tongue slip past to explore his mouth. He was getting braver, the Sanji thought, closing his eyes and letting the swordsman's hands wander, one along the soft curve of the chefs spine and the other down to his hip.

"Why?" Zoro said softly into the cooks mouth.

"Shut up and take me already before I change my mind!" He would never change his mind, of course, and to prove it he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his favorite pale blue shirt. Zoro nipped at his jaw and pushed the shirt over the blondes shoulders. It fell to the deck in a heap. The swordsman then dragged Sanji to the ground so that the cook was on top of him and watched for a second how the shadows created by the candles danced across the cooks chest. "You aren't having second thought are you?" Sanji said teasingly. In response Zoro rolled the blonds hips downward, grinding his erection against Sanji's ass. The chef moaned and leaned in to bite Zoro's lip.

"Take your pants off." He grunted. Sanji scowled but did as he was told. He stood back up on shaky legs, kicked off his shoes, unbuckled his pants, yanked them off, and threw them on top of his shirt. Zoro reached out and ran his hand along the inside of the cooks thigh. Sanji could feel his face burning but couldn't decide if it was out of embarrassment or if it was just the fruit.

"Your turn." He said nervously. Zoro silently obliged before pulling the cook back down into his lap. He ran his thumb over Sanji's collar bone then licked the pale skin on his neck. Sanji moaned and failed to notice the digit playing dangerously close to his entrance. By the time he did notice, it was far to late, the finger had been shoved in mercilessly, and Sanji had to do everything in his power not to scream, he settled for bighting Zoro's shoulder so hard that it drew blood. Zoro didn't seem to mind, he placed his other hand at the base of Sanji's neck and let it glide through golden strands of silky hair. He moved his hand, slowly, teasingly, then quicker. At first, the new sensation was odd and uncomfortable for the chef, but the more he did it, the more Sanji became a hot moaning mess in Zoro's lap. Zoro added a second finger and shortly after a third. "No more." Sanji pleaded. "I want you in me." Zoro removed his fingers and gently raised the cook to his knees so that he could position Sanji's entrance against the head of his cock. Sanji moaned and pushed down. It hurt. Tears filled the corners of his eyes. The cook nuzzled his face into the crook of Zoro's neck, embarrassed at his reaction.

"Dose it hurt?" Zoro asked, his voice low and husky. 

"Yes." 

"Then we don't have too-" Zoro was cut off as a moan forced it's way up his throat. Sanji had shoved himself down onto the Swordsman's dick. The cook felt his whole body tremble with the effort and whimpered.

"Idiot." Zoro muttered and running his hands along Sanji's back to sooth him.

"Shut up." Sanji sat up again, then pushed back down, feeling both pain and pleasure. Zoro suppressed another noise and pushed at Sanji's hips which was sure to leave a mark This somehow thrilled him. He started moving, slowly at first, getting used to the foreign feeling, yet enjoying the control. He wasn't going to let the swordsman stay quiet. Zoro reached between them and grabbed the cooks cock, stroking it, the other hand he placed loosely around the blondes neck. Sanji reached up and forced the mans hand to squeeze harder and that was all it took. Zoro rolled them over so that he was on top and pounded into Sanji's tight hole. The chef dug his nails into Zoro's back and squeezed shut his eyes to fight back the wetness that was trying to spill over; it hurt. "Zoro... I can't.... much longer." He panted into the swordsman's neck. Zoro grabbed his cock again and stroked it to the pace of his trusts. Sanji shuddered and came between them, cum splashing up Zoro's chest, and moaned his name. This sent the swordsman over the edge and he came deep inside the cooks ass. They stayed like that for a moment, panting and letting the breeze cool them down and dry their sweat. Zoro sat up, face red, and turned away from the cook. Sanji sat up too, licking his cum off of Zoro's chest. The red, spreading across the swordsman's face deepened and Sanji laughed. "I didn't know you could make a face like that!"

"Shut u-" Sanji cut him off with a kiss, gentle but passionate. 

"I've wanted you for so long." The cook whispered, thankful for the fruit that he had absentmindedly taken a bight out of. It was wearing off. Thankful for absentmindedness. But mostly thankful that he wouldn't have to hide these feelings from his swordsman any longer. 

"I've wanted you too."


End file.
